The deformable intraocular lens was invented and developed by Dr. Thomas R. Mazzocco. Dr. Thomas R. Mazzocco with others began Staar Surgical Company of Monrovia, Calif. Today, Staar Surgical Company is one of the leading manufacturers of deformable intraocular lenses in the United States.
Deformable intraocular lenses are made of a variety of material, including silicon, hydrogel and collagen-based materials. Deformable intraocular lenses come in two basic designs, including 1) a three-piece lens (e.g. elastomeric lens manufactured by Staar Surgical Company, Inc.), and 2) a plate-type haptic lens. The present invention is directed to a three-piece type lens. However, the present invention is also applicable to other designs of deformable intraocular lenses having one or more haptic portions anchored into a lens portion. The term "anchored" defines the manner of connection between a connecting end of the haptic portion and the lens portion.
The anchoring of a haptic portion to a lens portion is particularly important with regard to ensuring that the deformable intraocular lens remains assembled during insertion, implantation, and throughout its life in the eye.
The haptic portion of a three-piece type deformable intraocular lens can be made from a variety of biocompatible materials. For example, the haptic portion can be made of polyurethane, polypropylene (e.g PROLENE), polyiimide, polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), or other biocompatible suitable material. The present invention is particularly suitable with a resilient haptic portion (e.g. made of resilient material such as polyiimide and/or having a resilient design.) The resilient nature of the design and/or material making up the haptic portion is important with respect to securely anchoring a connecting end portion of the haptic portion in the lens portion.
There exists a number of suitable methods for securely anchoring haptics in silicon and hydrogel type deformable intraocular lens. However, securely connecting a haptic portion to a collagen containing polymer material (e.g. Collamer) has been a recent challenge.